


Birthday Presents

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Aoi plans special presents for Uruha's birthday.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mittilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mittilla).



> Hi!! This is my first attempt at writing Aoiha so please treat me kindly! 
> 
> This commission was done for @Mittilla (twitter). Thank you so much for the idea!! I had a lot of fun writing this :)

**Day 1**

Not in the kitchen. Not in the recording room. Bathroom? Nope. Vending machine! Nope. Kouyou frowned, making his way back to the main room of their studio. This was only supposed to be a short break, surely Yuu hadn’t gone too far. Maybe one of the others had asked him to go down to the conbini? Everything else seemed normal. Yutaka was behind his drum set muttering something to himself, Takanori had his head in Akira’s lap, furiously typing something on his phone while their bassist dozed off. Normal. So where the hell was Yuu? 

“Yuta? Do you know where Yuu went? I’ve looked everywhere.” 

The drummer’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he snapped his fingers. “Today is the fifth, right? I think he told me he had an appointment this afternoon and would have to bail on practice a bit early. Dentist, if I remember right.”

Dentist appointment? Why hadn’t Yuu told him he had an appointment? The thought made him uneasy. It wasn’t that he thought the raven-haired was lying, Kouyou had just thought they told each other everything. 

“Ah, okay, thank you Leader-san.”

Yutaka waved him off, a look of concentration reappearing on his face. 

Checking the clock, he noticed they still had about ten minutes so Kouyou flopped down in his favorite chair and closed his eyes. Ever since he’d stopped smoking it seemed he had so much more time on his hands. He could hear Akira talking now and Takanori was giggling and it made him think any distraction was a welcome distraction so he pulled his phone from his pocket and thought maybe he would update something on his blog. He never made it that far though. A text from Yuu popped up before he could open the browser. 

**From: My Raven**

5 Years

For 5 years you have been the rock that supports me,

The air beneath my wings,

The rhythm of my life.

The man that loves me. 

Whether anyone knows or not, 

You are my soulmate. 

It’s only right for me to be thankful for the gift that is you.

So please, hurry home.

Love, Yuu

Kouyou blinked at his phone screen. Was this real? All the years they’d been together, they had always spent his birthday cuddled up on the sofa with vodka and ice cream. It was just a birthday. Why was Yuu getting so sappy? He decided not to reply to the message, instead choosing to bother Yutaka again. 

“So...I’m gonna head home. It’s important. I swear it is.” 

Yutaka rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just call it a day. Tell Yuu I hope everything went fine at the dentist’s.” He answered sarcastically. Kouyou wanted to ask what he meant by that but had a feeling he didn’t want to know the answer. Instead, he bowed his head and took his leave. Neither Akira nor Takanori even noticed he was leaving. Did either of them really think they were fooling anyone? 

As he drove towards his apartment several things went through his mind. He didn’t quite understand why Yuu was so dead set on keeping their relationship a secret. Was he afraid of how their friends would react? Management? The fans? Kouyou believed wholeheartedly that no one would have a problem with them being together but he couldn’t think of any other reason why Yuu would be so resistant. Honestly, he hated not being able to be a normal couple in public. Hated not being able to hold his boyfriend’s hand, to hug him a little too tight for a little too long, to stand in all the exotic places they were blessed to be able to visit and kiss the ever-living hell out of him. He wanted them to move in together and not have to worry anymore. Was that really too much to ask? 

By the time he made it home, his mood had greatly soured and he’d forgotten why he was here so early anyway. Maybe it was time for him and Yuu to have a serious conversation. He knew it would start a fight, Yuu’s temper was too volatile, but Kouyou also knew he didn’t want to continue like this for much longer. He was busy fishing his keys from his bag when he heard the first, faint meow from just down the hallway. The cute sound gave him pause. He’d never had a cat come this far up the building. They were on the fourteenth floor! There was no food up here for little kitte-

Kouyou’s jaw dropped, his keys falling to the ground. He wanted to rub his eyes but was too afraid the sight before him would disappear. This couldn’t be happening. Yuu had always made fun of him for this certain...want of his. 

And yet Yuu was really here. He was leaned up against the wall, a cute smile on his lush lips. A set of furry cat ears sat atop his long, silky, black hair and his eyes had been thickly lined. The end of his nose had even been painted a pale pink. Kouyou could see the thin straps of a tank top under the black and white striped sweater that was barely clinging to his boyfriend’s wide shoulders. Black leggings clung to his shapely legs and he wore a pair of fuzzy slippers. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Yuu look so comfy and beautiful. 

All thoughts of the argument he’d been ready to have fled from his mind as he heard another cute meow, this time knowing it had come from his boyfriend. “Yuu, what’s going on? Why are you dressed like this?”

Yuu didn’t answer but he did push off the wall, his hips swaying as he made his way towards Kouyou. His beautiful caramel-colored eyes blinked up at him just before Yuu pushed his head up under his chin, nuzzling at his chest. It became apparent that his boyfriend wasn’t going to speak and Kouyou wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Maybe...if Yuu was really giving him this gift, then he should take advantage of it.

Kouyou moved his kitten away and picked up his keys, quickly unlocking the door. “Imagine this, finding such a sweet kitten on my doorstep. And he doesn’t seem to be wearing a collar. Are you lost, little guy?” He asked, reaching up to scratch Yuu beneath his chin. Yuu made a purring noise low in his throat, his tongue poking out to lick at his fingers. “You must be hungry. Why don’t you come inside and let Kouyou take care of you, hm?” 

Kouyou hoisted his bag up further on his shoulder before bending down to hook an arm behind Yuu’s knees and behind his back. His boyfriend’s arms slipped around his neck and he rested his head against his shoulder. 

Inside the apartment, he sat Yuu on the kitchen island and went to his fridge. They usually spent time at Yuu’s so he didn’t have much, but he did remember the chocolate covered strawberries Yutaka had given him as an early birthday present. He knew Yuu would like them too. 

"Hmm. I hope Kitten likes sweets. I'm all out of kitty food." He said, setting the bowl beside his boyfriend who cocked his head to the side and made Kouyou's heart pound even harder. 

He picked up one of the half-dipped slivers and held it to Yuu's lips. The raven-haired opened his mouth, making a show of licking Kouyou's fingers as he took the offered bite. He couldn't tell if the other was purposely trying to seduce him or not but either way, it was working. Kouyou had never talked about this fantasy being sexual though so maybe it was just Yuu's playful nature.

Once he'd fed his kitten enough Kouyou put the rest of the fruit away. "I'm going to go change clothes. I'll be right back." He said, patting Yuu's head. He'd only made it a few steps down the hallway when he heard footfalls behind him. In the bedroom, Yuu crawled into the bed, curling up and laying down before yawning and looking at him with pleading eyes. 

"Oh, now that you're full, you're feeling sleepy, hm? I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt. Plus, I've got a couple of episodes of my show left to watch. I could use a cuddle from my new kitten."

Kouyou quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. Yuu was on him in a second, curling up with his head on his chest. He turned on the tv but didn’t pay much attention to it, too focused on the soft breaths of his boyfriend. He didn’t understand why Yuu had decided to do this all of a sudden, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon and evening taking care of Yuu. They even took a shower together and his boyfriend let him do all the work. Kouyou decided that getting to spend the whole day pampering Yuu was the best birthday present he could have asked for. 

****************

**Day 2**

Kouyou woke up to sunlight warming his face. He could tell that the day was going to be hot already. Shielding his eyes, he rolled on to his back to look at the clock on the nightstand, first noticing that Yuu was gone. Where had he gone so earl- 

“Fuck!” Kouyou flung the covers off of himself and grabbed his phone as he ran for the bathroom. It was already noon! Yutaka was going to kill him. Being late was one thing, being five hours late was a death sentence, but when he checked his messages there was no angry text from their leader. Trying to coordinate brushing his teeth and dialing the drummer’s number, he held the phone between his ear and shoulder. Yutaka picked up after the third ring.

“Yuta, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened to the alarm I set. I’ll be there in ten minutes, I swear.” He said, not giving the other a second to start yelling. Kouyou remembered setting an alarm before he and Yuu had gone to bed but apparently his tired mind had made that up. 

“It’s fine, Kou. I should have called you sooner. I talked to management yesterday and told them we needed a few days off. I’m exhausted; like unable to sleep, I’m so tired, and I know the rest of you aren’t fairing any better these last few weeks. They agreed that we could have until the Monday after your birthday. So go back to bed and rest up. We deserve it.” Yutaka’s voice was cheery as usual but Kouyou could hear how tired he was. 

“Thank you, Yuta, for talking to them for us. I’m sure the others will appreciate this too. I’m sorry to have bothered you. Actually get some rest, okay?”

“Will do! Talk to you later.”

Honestly, Kouyou could not believe his luck. Surely on any other day, Yutaka would have murdered him. He wondered if Yuu already knew about their time off or if his partner guitarist was sitting at the studio waiting. He went to open a text to ask but noticed a new one already in their chat. 

**From: My Raven**

Good morning, my beautiful ducky.

I turned your alarm off so you could sleep longer. 

I thought we could make the most of our days off. 

Meet me at the address below at 3 pm.

Kouyou snorted. What the hell was Yuu up to? He wasn't sure anything could top the surprise from yesterday but apparently, his boyfriend was going to try. He didn't recognize the address so he quickly put it in his phone and realized if he was going to make it in time he needed to get his ass in gear. After a quick shower, he got dressed and threw some clothes into a bag just in case. He had no idea what Yuu had in store for him but he figured it was better to be prepared. 

By the time he took the bus and found the address Yuu had sent, it was just after three. Kouyou stood and looked at the sign outside of the building. Yuu had invited him to an onsen? And a rather high end one from what he could tell. It didn’t make any sense. His boyfriend wasn’t one to care for public baths so why would he bring Kouyou here? Not wanting to keep the raven waiting, Kouyou went inside and stepped up to the desk just near the entrance. 

A woman wearing a beautiful dark blue kimono smiled up at him. “Good afternoon. How can I help you?” 

“Um, I think I’m supposed to be meeting my b- my friend here. My name is Takashima Kouyou.”

The hostess’s eyes lit up mischievously. “Ah, Takashima. Yes, we have your room all ready for you. Please, follow me.” 

His room? Kouyou followed the woman towards the back of the building then down a long hallway before she stopped in front of a door with the number 2 on it. She then turned to hand him a key and bowed her head. “Please enjoy your stay.” She said before leaving him alone in the empty hallway. 

Inside, the room was as to be expected; tatami floors, a low table for morning and evening tea, a small bathroom. Kouyou didn’t see anything special about it until he opened the door on the other end of the room. It was a slightly bigger room with a stone floor and wooden walls. The ceiling was made of glass and the sunlight poured into the room making it even warmer. A small hot spring bath took up one end of the room, steam rising from its surface. A private bath? That made more sense. But where was his boyfriend? Wasn’t he supposed to meet him here? Kouyou went back into the main room and sat his bag down just before he heard a sharp knock on the door. Was the woman from the desk back? Curious, Kouyou unlocked and opened the door. A vision straight out of his most wild dreams stood just on the other side. 

Yuu’s hair was being partially held up by sticks with jewels dangling from the ends; ruby red to match the rest of his outfit. His eyes had been lined in black and his lips were glossy. The top of the heavy kimono was open enough to show off his pale skin and sharp collarbones. The outfit enhanced his already slim figure and Kouyou had a hard time believing this soft, beautiful being in front of him was actually  _ his  _ boyfriend. Despite his looks on stage, Yuu was not a delicate flower. He was strong both in physical strength and personality and that was something Kouyou loved most about him. Everyone always assumed that he was the more dominant one in their relationship but they were wrong. Yuu always had been and always would, but it had always been a fantasy of his for the other to let him be the aggressor. Was Yuu really making all of his dreams come true? 

Before Kouyou could say anything Yuu bent over at the waist in a deep bow. 

“Takashima-san. I am your hostess for the evening. You may call me Aoi.”

Kouyou was only confused for a moment before he realized what his boyfriend was doing. He was supposed to play along, right? Like he had yesterday?

“It’s nice to meet you Aoi.” He replied, bowing his head to his ‘escort’. “You can call me Uruha, if you’d like. Please, come in.” He held the door open, closing his eyes as Yuu walked past him. His boyfriend smelled like cherry blossoms. “What do you have planned for me this evening?”

Yuu turned to him with a smile that melted his heart. “If it pleases you, we’ll start with tea. Then a soak in the hot spring.”

Kouyou chuckled, reaching out to feel Yuu’s silky hair between his fingers. “It pleases me very much.”

“Very well. Please, take a seat and I’ll serve you.”

He did as Yuu told him, kneeling down on one of the cushions surrounding the small table. His eyes focused on Yuu’s beautiful hands as he poured their tea and placed one cup before him. He’d always loved how pretty his boyfriend’s hands were. They were delicate but strong, unlike Kouyou’s own that were rough and clumsy unless he was playing a guitar. 

“Thank you, Aoi.”

His boyfriend nodded. “Could you tell me about yourself, Uruha?”

“There’s not too much to tell. I’m a guitarist of a rock band. We’re in the middle of planning for a world tour right now. So I’ve been very busy.”

“I see.” Yuu hummed, long fingers curled around the petite teacup. “I can understand why you would request my company then. Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Kouyou contemplated the question, trying to decide how Yuu wanted him to answer. “I do. I have a boyfriend. He’s actually in my band. Like I said, we’ve all been so busy, so he hasn’t had much time to take care of my needs.”

He caught the spark of anger in the depths of Yuu’s caramel-colored eyes but it was hidden just as quickly. “That’s unfortunate. A man like you, he should make time for. What would he say, I wonder, if he were to find out that you were here with me.”

Kouyou reached across the table brushing his fingertips over the soft skin of Yuu’s knuckles. “I think he would be quite angry with me. So I guess we shouldn’t let him find out.” 

Yuu chuckled, flashing him a cute smile before focusing back on his tea. The silence between them was comfortable; they knew each other far too well for any awkwardness. Yuu drank his tea and Kouyou watched him. He truly was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and the more he gazed upon him, the more Kouyou thought of himself taking the sticks from his hair, watching the silken black waves fall onto his pale shoulders. He imagined loosening the tie of his kimono and lavishing kisses along his neck. Before he realized it, his breathing had become heavy and Yuu was watching him with a lustful gaze. 

“You know, Uruha, you could undress me with your hands instead of your eyes.” He said, calling Kouyou out with a few simple words. 

“I’m not sure I could afford such entertainment.”

His escort rose from the floor, bare feet moving across the tatami floor to stand beside him. His slim fingers dug into Kouyou’s hair, tightening to the point it made his skin tingle. “I’m sure there are other forms of payment I may accept from you. I’ve never been called on by a man so gorgeous as you. I think I could make an exception of payment.” 

Reaching up, he removed Yuu’s hand from his hair and stood up. They were so close he could feel his boyfriend’s breath against his lips and he knew no matter how much he loved him, Yuu would always hate that he was the shorter of them. Kouyou on the other hand, loved being the one Yuu had to look up at. Those caramel eyes stayed locked with his own as he pulled the sticks from Yuu’s hair. He’d let it grow so long and Kouyou couldn’t keep himself from burying his fingers into soft strands. 

“You smell so good.” He murmured, his nose bumping against his temple. 

“I taste even better.” 

"I'll have to see for myself." 

Kouyou gathered Yuu's hair from his neck, pressing a kiss just below his ear. Yeah, Yuu was so right. Thankfully the top of the kimono was loose enough that Kouyou was able to push the material from Yuu’s shoulders. He covered every exposed inch of creamy skin in soft kisses and love bites. By the time the kimono hung around Yuu’s waist his boyfriend was whimpering in his arms. Fingers dug into his hair as he flicked his tongue over an already peaked nipple. He loved the way Yuu would arch into his mouth, trying to get just that much closer. 

He gave Yuu a reprieve, leaning back up to smile at him. The rose-colored bruises blooming on his skin left pride growing in Kouyou's chest. "I  _ definitely _ don't think I can afford this. I've never tasted anything so decadent.”

“Please, don’t stop.” 

Kouyou’s eyes widened as he felt Yuu’s fingers tighten on his arms. Part of the act or not, Yuu’s begging had his heart about to beat out of his chest. He took his time to loosen the bow tied around his boyfriend’s waist, allowing the heavy material to fall to the ground. He’d waited long enough. 

“Aoi, can I kiss you?” He asked as his hands skimmed over his waist, loosening the fabric around his body.

Yuu’s eyes fluttered open. “It’ll cost you extra. I don’t normally kiss strangers.” He said, breath hitching as Kouyou’s hands made their way past the fabric of the kimono and onto his soft skin. 

“Strangers, hm? I guess we’ll just have to get better acquainted then.” 

Yuu didn’t protest as Kouyou pulled him flush against his chest, dipping his head to capture those oh so tempting lips. As always, the sweet taste of Yuu’s mouth left him breathless, but the way the guitarist was so pliant in his arms was almost too much for his heart to take. When they were finally forced to part for breath, Yuu stepped back from him and looked him dead in the eye as he dropped the kimono from his body. For a moment his boyfriend’s coy facade slipped and he could see how satisfied Yuu was, watching Kouyou’s eyes roam over and  _ appreciate  _ his body. And how could he not? Yuu had always been the epitome of perfection in his eyes. 

“I think I’ll go wash off. Join me in the bath?” He asked with fake innocence. 

All Kouyou could do was nod his head like a lovesick puppy. Yuu smiled sweetly, turning away to the small washroom and Kouyou all but started ripping his clothes off as he followed. 

**********************

**Day 3**

_ Of course  _ management would call an emergency meeting in the middle of their supposed downtime. And of course, the call had come while he was busy snoozing away, his nose buried in Aoi's neck. The night before had been so magical but now his morning was being ruined by work. 

Yuu had left a half an hour or so before him since he needed to change clothes before the meeting. Kouyou decided he didn't care, he'd take a taxi to the studio and wear what he'd changed into the day before. Only Yuu would know, so he didn't care. It wasn't like he'd spent much time in his clothes once he'd reached the onsen anyway. 

The closer he got to the studio the more sour his mood became. What was so damn important that it couldn't wait a few more days? By the time he reached the conference room where they were supposed to be meeting, he was downright pissed off. And no one was even there yet! How was he the first one to arrive? Kouyou huffed, tossing his bag on the table and sitting down on the far side. He wanted to see his bandmate’s faces when they realized he had been the first one there. He decided to leave the lights off. Maybe he could catch a cat nap before everyone else arrived. 

Kouyou leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach and tilting his head back. His eyes had just fallen closed when he felt hands slip up the inside of his thighs. His eyes shot open to see the room was still dark. Kouyou chose to ignore it, closing his eyes once again, but the second he did one of those hands palmed the front of his jeans. This time he did sit up, his gaze focusing on the darkness beneath the table and the hand that was still lingering on the inside of his leg. He should have been freaked out but something told him he didn’t need too. 

“Yuu?”

“Shhh. Don’t talk.” His boyfriend’s voice came from the dark. “You have to stay quiet. Just relax.”

“Someone will come in. We’re supposed to be having a meeting.”

A chuckle. “Then you’ll just have to show some restraint, won’t you?”

Kouyou wasn’t sure he could do that but he was sure as hell going to try. He sat back, taking his phone from his bag and scrolling through the site he bought equipment from. He had to distract himself from what his boyfriend was doing. Slim fingers were unbuttoning his jeans, delving inside and brushing over his quickly hardening cock. How could Yuu always turn him on so easily? 

He managed to keep his eyes glued to the door, waiting for someone to walk through and interrupt them. He'd never done anything in public like this but obviously Yuu knew all of his deepest, darkest, desires. 

A small whimper made it past his lips as his erection was exposed to the air-conditioned room. He shivered but Yuu's hand did the trick, keeping him warm as he stroked him, loosely at first and terribly slow. Yuu knew how to torture him perfectly. By the time he was fully hard, Kouyou was having a much harder time focusing on watching the door and the soft lips that pulled him into his boyfriend's mouth left his head falling back, hands smacking the table in front of him. He felt rather than heard Yuu chuckle at his lack of self-control but honestly? How was he to be blamed?

Yuu was simply too skilled. The way he'd allow Kouyou to just touch the back of his throat before pulling away, all the while expertly using his tongue in all the right places. It was perfect. At some point his hand ended up below the table, fingers curling gently into silky hair. After all, Yuu needed no directing. In the end, all it took was a small whine from the other’s throat to send Kouyou over the edge. His free hand gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white and his head tipped back, his jaw clenched in an effort to keep quiet. When he finally came back to his senses he looked up in horror. 

Takanori’s cheeks were just as red as his felt. His vocalist stood just outside the doorway, his hands holding the strap to his bag a little too tightly. “Um, sorry to uh, to interrupt. I was just coming to see why you were here…” He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Kouyou wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. “I um, I’m here for the meeting. I guess I’m the first one here. How much of that did you just see?”

“A- all of it? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Taka. Just don’t tell anyone, ‘kay?”

Takanori nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your dirty secret but what meeting are you talking about? I didn’t know there was a meeting?”

“What?” Kouyou frowned. “But I got a message from management saying to meet here today…” He trailed off as realization dawned on him. “Nevermind. I must have read an old text or something.”

“Maybe. Do you need a ride home? I didn’t see your car in the parking lot.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll take the bus. Should probably just walk awhile and clear my head.” 

Takanori was grinning now and Kouyou knew that couldn’t be a good thing. “Just make sure you clear whatever mess you made in here first. See you, Kou.”

The vocalist’s footsteps receded and Kouyou let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before pushing his chair back. Yuu was grinning as he crawled up onto his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I didn’t know he would be here. I’m sorry.” 

Kouyou shook his head, looking over his boyfriend. Yuu was wearing another costume, his outfit from their video for “Regret”. It was one of his personal favorites. “What are you wearing this for?” He asked, smoothing a hand over the silky fabric. 

“Well, I thought maybe you’d like it if I dressed up for you again.”

“I do like it.” He replied, gently pushing the guitarist from his lap. “Why don’t we lock that door and I can show you just how much I  _ really  _ like it.”

*****************

**Day 4**

This was the last thing he wanted to be doing during his week of surprises Yuu had set up but when his mother had called the night before and asked if he would come have dinner with them for his birthday, Kouyou couldn't say no. Especially since his sister would be there too. Yuu had assured him that it wasn’t a big deal but he couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty. What if Yuu had been planning something big? Or expensive? Maybe he should call and just make sure.

As Kouyou reached out to call, his phone screen lit up where it was suspended from the windshield. Yuu was calling him? Video calling? With a slight frown, he answered the call and his screen was immediately filled with his boyfriend’s smiling face. 

“Kouyou, are you doing okay? I know you didn’t get much sleep last night so I thought I’d make sure you were able to stay awake.”

"Ah, well, thank you but I'm doing okay. You don't have to stay on the phone with me. I'm sorry, again, for ruining whatever you had planned for today." 

Yuu rolled his eyes. "I've told you already, it's fine. Besides, it gives me more time to plan for tomorrow. Anyway, I wanted to show you something. Check this out. It still fits!"

Kouyou's eyes just about rolled out of his head and onto the floorboard where they would have no doubt kept him from being able to push the break down, causing a horrendous wreck. Yuu had found another old costume. From their thirteenth anniversary live, to be exact. Kouyou was practically salivating to see his boyfriend's wide shoulders in that long black military jacket again. Fuck. Yuu had looked so damn good in that outfit and he looked just as delectable now especially with his hair even longer. 

"Yuu….I… You look so good." He answered, licking at his suddenly dry lips. He tried to keep his eyes on the road despite the fact that Yuu was now unbuttoning the black shirt that he wore under the jacket. More of his pale skin came into view and Kouyou set his car in cruise control. “Yuu, what are you doing?”

“Thinking.” He replied as the last button came loose. “About how good you looked that night. That outfit fit you too well. And the black lipstick? I had soooo many nights of laying in bed thinking about how that black would look staining my skin. You looked so regal, I wanted to see that facade break. Maybe I should have confessed then.” 

His lips parted as Kouyou imagined what Yuu was saying. He could clearly imagine the other’s throat and chest covered in smears of black from his kisses. Didn’t Yuu understand that Kouyou had found him just as attractive? That he’d spent his nights fantasizing too? “I wish you would have. I’m sorry that it took me so long to work up the nerve to tell you how I felt.” 

Yuu genuinely and sweetly smiled then. “That’s not all on you, Kou. I could have told you first. It’s nothing to dwell on.” The words were reassuring but Kouyou could only focus on Yuu’s nimble fingers as he unzipped his pants. He was going to have to pull over or something if this was heading where he thought it was. 

"Don't you dare pull that car over Kouyou. I can see you looking for a place. Your windows aren't  _ that  _ tinted. You'll just have to be a good boy and watch this time." 

Kouyou whined at his words despite how unmanly it may have been. This wasn't fair! He still had a half an hour before he'd reach his parent’s house. That was a hell of a long time to sit in the car with his jeans squeezing uncomfortably. But Yuu knew this, didn't he? That's why he was doing this. He knew Kouyou liked to suffer sometimes. so instead of arguing, he just nodded his head. 

A large part of him loved it when Yuu acted this way. He had such a dominant personality but didn’t let it show as often as Kouyou would have liked. Honestly, he loved letting his boyfriend be in control. 

“It’s getting hot. I may have to turn the air up in here.” Yuu said as he pushed the lounge chair in his room over in front of the camera and took a seat. 

Kouyou managed to focus on both the road and his boyfriend as Yuu leaned back, the halves of his shirt falling open like a dream. Yuu tilted his head back against the chair, his eyes closing as his lips parted with a sigh. Kouyou felt his own breathing becoming more labored when he watched Yuu shimmy out of his pants. He then put one foot up on the edge of the chair, showing Kouyou where he so desperately wanted to be. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips just before he made a show of licking his own finger, getting it nice and wet. When he reached down to push that same finger into himself Kouyou had to look back to the road so he wouldn’t pass out but the moan still reached his ears and sent shivers up his spine. 

“Kou-chan, I wish you were here.  _ Right here. _ ” He emphasized the words with short thrusts of his finger and used his other hand to start stroking himself. “Your fingers. Your tongue… Your mouth is wicked Kouyou and I want you to eat me up.” 

Kouyou was panting now, his chest heaving with the effort it took to keep himself focused on driving. “I will, Yuu. Baby, I will devour you.” 

Yuu wasn’t listening anymore, his back arching as his hands moved faster and Kouyou could tell he was close by the way his toes curled against the cushion and his thighs trembled. His eyes were locked on the screen as his boyfriend came over his own hand, dirtying the black military coat, and just the sight left Kouyou having to press his hand against his groin for just a moment of relief. It was too much! He bit down hard on his bottom lip, suppressing a whimper that made tears spring to his eyes. There was no way he’d be able to calm down from this and from the look on his boyfriend’s face, Yuu knew it too. 

“You’re a good boy, Kouyou. You’ll take care of that when you get to your parent’s house, right? Have a good evening with them and I’ll see you when you get home tomorrow. I love you.”

Kouyou nodded. “I love you too, Yuu. I’ll be home as soon as possible.” He replied and Yuu waved at him before the call ended. He was certainly going to have to take care of himself once he got to the house but the last fifteen minutes or so were going to be torture with how turned on he was. Kouyou grinned as he gripped the steering wheel. Good thing his phone automatically recorded video calls. 

*************

**Day 5**

"Kouyou, baby, it's time to wake up. There's something you need to see." 

Kouyou groaned as his mother shook his shoulder. Wasn't it too early? 

"What time is it?" He asked, sitting up against the headboard. 

"A little after seven. Your sister says there's some kind of video thing that I needed to wake you up for so please get your lazy ass out of bed." She said, just before smacking a pillow over his head. 

"Okay okay! This is child abuse!"

His mother was laughing. She always had been much better at pummeling him with pillows. "Payback for thirty-eight years of parental abuse!"

Kouyou rubbed at his eyes as he went downstairs, his mother following close behind to make sure he didn’t beeline for the coffee first. His sister was sitting on the sofa in the living room, Ipad in hand. He could hear someone talking from the screen but wasn’t awake enough to register Yuu’s voice. It wasn’t until he sat down beside her that he realized what he was watching. But why in the world would Yuu be doing a live video this early in the morning? His sister handed him the tablet and quickly typed out a text on her phone. On the screen, Yuu read something on his own and smiled towards the screen. Kouyou would admit his heart skipped a beat at just the sight of his boyfriend. Yuu had minimal makeup on his eyes, making them look smokey, and his hair had been styled.

“Ah, I’ve just been informed that my special viewer is watching now. I’ve been digging through old outfits trying to decide which he’d like best. I hope I picked the right one.” Yuu paused, backing away from the camera a bit. Kouyou was really going to have a heart attack before eight in the morning it seemed. Yuu had indeed dressed in his favorite costume from their video for Guren; even styled his hair the same and it made Kouyou so  _ weak _ . 

"I wanted to start by saying Happy Birthday Uruha. I hope this becomes a birthday you'll always remember." Yuu ducked his head for a moment and Kouyou could have sworn his cheeks were just a bit pink when his eyes raised to the camera again. "As you all know, Uruha and I have been bandmates and friends for a very long time now but what you don't know is for the last five years, I've also been lucky enough to call him my boyfriend. Uruha is a strong person. He's true to himself and I've never met anyone who is so sure of his decisions. He wanted to tell everyone we started dating from the very beginning. But I'm not that strong. I was worried about the consequences of going public with our relationship and Uruha understood that. He's dealt with my insecurities for the past five years without complaint and I felt like this was the perfect opportunity to repay him. I'm trusting all of you, our fans, to support us and continue supporting the band as you always have. I know there will be people who disagree with our decisions and bad things will be said. Ignore those people. They aren't fans and don't deserve your time or ours. So wherever you are today, celebrate a little extra for us, okay?"

Yuu was grinning now and Kouyou could see the relief in his eyes. "I have one more thing to say before I go. In my attempt to keep us a secret, there's something else I've been putting off for far too long. Uru?" Caramel eyes stared straight into the screen; straight into his own. "You don't have to answer immediately, but would you like to move in together?"

Kouyou hadn't even realized he was crying until his sister's thumbs wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“Kou? Are you okay?” His mother’s voice broke through the whirlwind in his head and he looked up to see a gentle yet worried look on her face. 

Wiping at his face, he nodded. “I am. I just… I’m so happy but at the same time, this isn’t how I wanted you guys to find out either.” 

Both his mother and sister laughed. “Kouyou.” His sister started. “You really think we didn’t know? Everyone can see how you look at Yuu. Of course, we already knew and we support you both. Right, mom?”

“One hundred percent. Your father does too. Don’t waste a second of today being worried about what we think. Be happy. You deserve it. Now, as much as I appreciate you coming over last night, I think you should probably leave now. Don’t worry, I’ll explain to your father when he gets back with breakfast. Go on. And give Yuu a hug from us too. This was incredibly brave of him.”

Kouyou nodded, reaching for each of them and pulling them into a hug. Fifteen minutes later he was on his way back to Tokyo. 

He drove straight to Yuu’s apartment, hoping the guitarist was still there. On the way into the elevator, he almost collided with a couple of children who burst from the opening doors but they laughed and so did he, his chest so full of happiness that he knew nothing could ruin this day. Kouyou took just a moment to run a hand through his unruly hair and straighten his shirt before knocking on the apartment door. He had a key but barging in didn’t seem like the right thing to do. Footsteps approached the door and then it was opening to reveal a rather shy looking Yuu. 

And he was  _ still  _ wearing that outfit. 

Kouyou gave him no chance to speak, ducking a bit to wrap his arms around the raven’s waist and lift him off the ground. 

“Kouyou! Kou, what are you doing!” He yelled, but secured his long legs around Kouyou’s hips, arms around his neck. 

Their lips met for only a second. “Yes. Yuu, I love you so much and I’m so proud that you’re my boyfriend. Yes, I want to move in together. I wanna live with you for the rest of my life.”

The smile that spread Yuu’s lips was the single most beautiful thing he’d ever witnessed as he was pulled in for another, deeper, kiss. Kouyou linked his hands under Yuu and kicked the door shut with his foot before he began walking towards the back of the apartment. 

“Where are you taking me?” Yuu asked, his lips leaving teasing kisses up and down his neck. 

“You know I can’t handle myself with you in this outfit. You’re going to leave it on and I’m going to spend the rest of the day and night between these mile-long legs of yours. Good thing we have another two days off because I doubt you’ll be able to walk in the morning.”

Yuu giggled. “Hm, it’s a good thing I have such an amazing boyfriend to take care of me then.” 

And Kouyou knew he would always take care of his Yuu. They could talk about their new public relationship and where they were going to live later. Tonight neither of them had a worry in the world. 


End file.
